User talk:FlagFreak
blocked FlagFreak, you've made it clear to the administrators of this wiki that you do not wish to cooperate with wiki policy. As indicated here on your talk page, my own talk page, various article discussions and the other admin's talk page, we've been very clear about our concerns for your contributions. You've repeatedly recreated pages that have been deleted, made massive changes to wiki structure without consulting the rest of the community, and carelessly accused others of plagiarism when you don't agree with changes. As you haven't shown any indication that you're understanding this process, and your activity has become a nuisance that must be cleaned up after, you've been blocked from editing indefinitely. —Scott (talk) 22:38, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :First of all, you and Danny do not own this wiki, and we all work together to build this wiki. It's a community of users who work together to build it bigger and better. Nobody has the right to tell someone else how to edit; however, rules can be made (policy pages) which give some structure to the wiki. Also, being blocked indefinitely is no way to fix the problem. However, I did make a few mistakes also. Yes, I have recreated many deleted pages, and I apologize for that. But if you are going to block me, please don't do it indefinitely. Also, I see that you've even blocked an anonymous user for a whole month just because he/she did only one bad edit. Please reconsider my indefinite block. FLAGFREAK 22:47, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, as the admins, Scott and I do have the responsiblity to make sure that users are paying attention to the policies. You've shown repeatedly that you're not paying attention to wiki policies, or talk page discussions. ::There are a number of examples below. Here are a couple more recent examples. ::*You created the George Lucas page a couple days ago, with inaccurate information -- Lucas wasn't directly involved in Pixar at all. We discussed that on the talk page, and deleted the page. Today, you came back and re-created it again, with the same inaccurate information. You didn't post on the talk page about why you thought the article should be there, or where your information was coming from; you just created it again. ::*You deleted all the information from the John Lasseter page, with the edit summary: "DO NOT plagiarize Wikipedia." That's not a rule on this wiki -- see Pixar Wiki:Plagiarism, which says that it's okay to copy information from Wikipedia. ::We clearly have different ideas about how to act on a wiki. You seem to think that you can do anything you want -- change the category structure, move pages around, transcribe movies, make up your own policies -- because having policies and structures is "way too Wikipedia". ::You say that policy pages can be created to provide guidance on how to edit. We have a number of policy pages -- see -- and you've violated several of them. ::Most importantly, you've demonstrated that you're not interested in listening to anybody else. When somebody says something that you don't want to hear, you either ignore it or say that they have no right to say it. Occasionally, you've played nice, and said that you just want to get along with everybody. But your behavior and your attitude don't change; it's the same stuff every time. ::You're correct that Scott and I don't "own" the wiki. But as admins, it's within our discretion to block somebody, if we think it's warranted. We've had many conversations with you, and we've given you a lot of second chances. You're not adding much as a productive contributor, and you're creating a lot of stress and frustration. I agree with Scott. -- Danny (talk) 23:17, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Being clear FlagFreak, it seems like you didn't understand the message that I posted here yesterday, so I'm going to try to be clear for you. You are not an admin on this project. Scott and I are the admins. We're happy to have contributors, but you're really pushing the boundaries as a contributor. Here's some examples. * I posted the message below yesterday, urging you to slow down and ask questions before you make any major changes. Today, you created a new category -- Sequences -- and started posting a full transcript of Cars. * Scott and I both told you that that's not a good idea, and that's not what this project is for. Your response was: "How do you know?" You ignored us, and kept posting transcripts. * I posted a transcript policy that specifically says: "Material that is currently commercially available should not be transcribed." Your response was: "Thank you so much, Danny. Now I know how to write these." You ignored the fact that we were telling you not to write them anymore. * Scott and I told you that we consider the wiki to be an encyclopedia. You told us that it isn't. * On Talk:Robert yesterday, we said that we don't need to create disambiguation pages for names that are shared by fictional characters and real people. Today, you created a disambiguation page for "Reynolds". * I posted on the Pixar Wiki: Transcripts format that if somebody had another idea, they should post about it on Current events. You ignored that, and just altered the page without talking about it first. You seem to have your own particular idea for how this wiki should run, and you're not listening to the admins. It's true that on a wiki the admins and the contributors all work together, but the admins still do have the authority to make decisions, especially at this early stage. It feels to me like you consider your ideas to be more important than ours -- and that's just not the case. As an admin, I have the authority to block you from this wiki. If you want to stay as a contributor, then you need to calm down. You can feel free to post content, but don't create any new categories, and don't make any changes to policy or help pages. -- Danny (talk) 01:06, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Okay, there were a few things I don't get. You urged me to slow down. What does that mean? Don't do anything? If that's so, I don't think that's right. The transcript policy? I didn't understand that you were telling me not to write them anymore. You did not tell me that you consider Pixar Wiki to be an encyclopedia, and there is also no mention of Pixar Wiki being an encyclopedia anywhere in Pixar Wiki. Talk:Robert is not a page I look at constantly, and I wouldn't have noticed that, so you can't blame me for that. I thought I did post it on Current events, but for some reason, it either didn't show up, or it got deleted or something. You say that your ideas are more important than mine, which is definitely not the case. But if you do think that way, that's fine. I understand. Just put up some pages on how the wiki is supposed to work. That way, new users like me won't get blamed for things that were not anybody's fault. Also, creating new categories is a part of editing. It's just like creating new articles. Changes to the policy you cannot blame anyone for, because there is a lack of a note that those pages are "policy" pages. The help pages? Okay, I can help that. :Since this wiki is just getting started, let's all just talk some things out, and stop blaming each other. If I ever blamed you or anyone else for a PW problem, I take it back. Let's treat problems as problems so we can work them out. :Thank you for the conversation. ;-) FLAGFREAK 02:26, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::That's why I'm being clear with you right now. ::We consider Pixar Wiki to be an encyclopedia. ::Don't post any more transcripts. ::Don't create any more disambiguation pages for names that are shared between fictional characters and real people. ::Some things on this wiki are going to be like Wikipedia, and some are not. "That's too much like Wikipedia" is not a good enough reason to change something. ::I'll try to be as clear as possible, so that we don't misunderstand each other anymore. -- Danny (talk) 02:54, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you for being clear. ;-) FLAGFREAK 15:13, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Slowing down Hi -- I just read all of the dialogues you've had with Scott in the last hour or so. I think we're running into some problems that have to do with how fast things go. I think you, Scott and I have all been acting too quickly. You came in today and moved a bunch of things around, and made some structural changes. When Scott and I saw that this afternoon, it took us aback a little, so we moved some of it back. This evening, you've come back to the wiki, and got bothered by the moves, so you're moving more stuff around. The thing that I think is most important is your statement below that "this problem needs to be fixed ASAP." On a wiki, nothing needs to happen ASAP. There's always time. Wikis are long-term collaborations that take shape over months and years. No decision is so important that it needs to happen "right now", except reverting vandalism. The community that works on a wiki includes people who are on the wiki all the time, as well as people who are only on every couple days, or every couple months. Telling Scott "we're the only two editors at the moment" dismisses the importance of all the other editors who don't happen to be on at that exact time. If we make decisions like that, then those decisions could be overturned an hour later, when a couple other editors show up. That's chaos. So I think we all need to slow down a bit. Setting up a new wiki is exciting, and it's tempting to want to do a lot all at once -- but we need to be patient, and check in with each other. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 01:36, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I think you're right. What can we do to fix this? Or can we do anything? FLAGFREAK 13:21, 16 October 2007 (UTC) page moves Hi. Before moving any articles to a new title, can you please open up a discussion about it on that article's talk page? That way the rest of the community can talk about the pros and cons of the move. Thanks. —Scott (talk) 23:49, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :You're talking about the Atta page, right? ;-) Sorry about that, but this wiki just recently started, and we're the only two editors at the moment (or at least the ones who edit a lot ;-) I was still working on it. FLAGFREAK 23:51, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, there's the two of us, plus Danny, Andrew, Peter and one other person from the PixarPlanet forum. So it's only fair that we make those types of decisions as a community of people working together. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:55, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::I made that clear above, but I understand. Well, not everyone can participate in the discussion at once, and we are the only two here right now, and this problem needs to be fixed ASAP, so can we move the page, please? FLAGFREAK 23:56, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Templates Hi, thanks for the new templates and moving some of the character names to disambiguated redirects. The only ones I don't agree with are the titles that also share a name with the film. In those cases, the main article should go to the film. When people are search for, say example, Wall-E, they're likely looking for the film and don't want to be greeted with a disambiguation page. In those cases, I'll be adding a note to their disambigs so they know that other articles of that name also exist. Thanks again! —Scott (talk) 16:55, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Also, just so you know, Pixar Wiki started within the past couple of weeks, so every article here is a stub right now. I've taken out the PWshort templates since at this time in the wiki's history it's rather redundant. We might think about adding them again in a few months after the wiki has built up some steam. At that point it might make sense to bring attention to the short articles. —Scott (talk) 17:05, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::Okay. It makes sense to not include the "This article is short" templates. Here's the thing with the movie title disambiguation pages. If people want to look at the WALL-E movie page, they will most likely type in WALL-E. If they want to look at the WALL-E robot page, they will most likely type in WALL-E. But I do have an idea. I'll try it out, and you'll hopefully see what I'm doing. I think it will work. FLAGFREAK 23:28, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, I've now created the seealso template. How is it? FLAGFREAK 23:33, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that works! —Scott (talk) 23:35, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::::By the way, I like the new character template. I'll see if I can get some pictures of the character. FLAGFREAK 23:34, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::::*sighs of relief* Great! ;-) FLAGFREAK 23:37, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Please don't edit my comments. ;-) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for adding Radiator Springs, it looks great! And yeah, please feel free to invite others to the wiki; the more the merrier! My name's Scott, I'm one of the hosts here. The site's still pretty new, but check out our FAQ and let me know if you have any questions. —Scott (talk) 15:06, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :Hi again! Looks like you've got the Pixar font, that's awesome :) I tried finding a copy a few weeks ago but didn't have any luck. Thanks again for the stuff you've been adding, it's great to have more people here! Also, just so you know, we don't really have to go crazy with licensing templates here. Anything that's going to be uploaded is either created by contributors, screenshots from DVDs, or low quality promotional images. It's just one less thing to worry about. —Scott (talk) 20:46, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::After hacking through the Internet for a few minutes, I found it. I'd give the link to you, but I forget where it was. Sorry. I'll look for it for you if you'd like...or I could upload it to Pixar Wiki for you. It's called Charlemagne Bold, and it's a Mac font, but it works with Windows, too. Would you like it? FlagFreak |" 20:48, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::If you've got it, I'd love to have it, sure! Also, you can respond here on your talk page so that our archived messages read like a conversation and make sense. I frequently check Recent Changes for talk page activity, so I'll see any responses. Thanks again! —Scott (talk) 20:53, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll get it for you. Would you like me to find the link for you, or upload it to PW and you can download it here? FLAGFREAK 20:54, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Either one is okay. If you upload it, I can always delete it after. —Scott (talk) 21:07, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oops! Pixar Wiki won't let me upload it here. I'll see if I can email it to you. FLAGFREAK 21:11, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Okay...that won't work either. I'll just have to find the link. FLAGFREAK 21:12, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :If it's too much trouble, don't worry about it. Thanks anyway :) —Scott (talk) 21:13, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::Okay. I can't seem to find the link, either. If I find it sometime, I'll send it to you. You're welcome. ;-) FLAGFREAK 21:17, 14 October 2007 (UTC)